


Colliding Stars

by LuBy7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, F/M, Growing Up Together, Jedi Ben Solo, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sooner or Later, There will be a happy ending, Young Hux Has a Crush on Rey, like literally - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuBy7/pseuds/LuBy7
Summary: He felt the presence before the ship could even land in the damn hangar.It wasn’t so hard, recognizing that Force signature that used to be painfully familiar to him; after all those years, that aura didn’t seem to be changed at all: wild and untamed, raw and tempestuous, explosive, so powerful to turn out magnetic, full of too much strength to be controlled by such a secretly delicate soul, kept locked away and sheltered from the dangerous eyes of the  rest of the galaxy.He had rarely spotted it during the years: on their first meeting, the first time they fought together, while they were learning how to fly on that old rusty X-Wing, during their first kiss.Growing up, the windows on that side so pure and innocent had become increasingly rare, reduced to a bunch of brief moments, sometimes fleeting instants, other times even just mere looks.After 15 years, he was beginning to wonder if they weren’t just figment of his own imagination.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1** _

He wasn’t even fully conscious when he realized he was no longer on the waist land that was the desert planet of Jakku. It was a shitty place with sweaty days and cold nights, somewhere where people went to leave garbage that they didn’t want anymore or things that they wanted to forget forever. In addition, he didn’t like sand. It was coarse, and rough, and irritating, and it kept getting everywhere, so he was pleased to note that he wasn’t surrounded by it anymore.

On the other hand, his wrists were now trapped in a cold metallic vice that, by the feeling of the hard surface against his back, was probably connected to some kind of interrogatory table. His eyes were covered by a thick black cloth, but it didn’t take a genius to understand that his sorry ass was now stuck in some kind of cell, guarded for sure by at least two or three of those annoyingly white minions. He could hear them walk outside of what might have been a heavily armored door. Either that, or the First Order had finally decided to soundproof all the rooms on their ships.

He didn’t even debated on the fact of being or not on a ship: he knew he was.

The freezing cold that he was feeling deep inside his bones was one that he grew well accustomed to during his teenage years. It was the kind of cold that made him fall asleep without even realizing it, the same cold he used to think people probably felt while dying. The kind of cold that only became more bearable when he started fighting it with the help of the warmth of someone else’s body next to his.

Even if the door of his cell was guarded, he seemed to be alone in the room, so he started working on his handcuffs while thinking about a good escaping plan in the meantime. Getting his wrists free would have been a child play if it wasn’t for the dumbness he still felt in all his body. They must had injected him with some kind of numbing substance while he was knocked out that kept him from using the Force at his complete strength.

Smart move, he had to grant them that.

Of course, him being him, he was already starting to feel his powers coming back and whatever they had injected in his body wasn’t going to keep him down for much longer, but it looked like he wasn’t the only one knowing that.

He felt the presence before the ship could even land in the damn hangar.

It wasn’t so hard, recognizing that Force signature that used to be painfully familiar to him; after all those years, that aura didn’t seem to be changed at all: wild and untamed, raw and tempestuous, explosive, so powerful to turn out magnetic, full of too much strength to be controlled by such a secretly delicate soul, kept locked away and sheltered from the dangerous eyes of therest of the galaxy.

He had rarely spotted it during the years: on their first meeting, the first time they fought together, while they were learning how to fly on that old rusty X-Wing, during their first kiss. Growing up, the windows on that side so pure and innocent had become increasingly rare, reduced to a bunch of brief moments, sometimes fleeting instants, other times even just mere looks.

After 15 years, he was beginning to wonder if they weren’t just figment of his own imagination.

He felt the aura walking throw the ship, getting nearer and nearer. He tried to make good use of the little time that he had to get free from his metal prison and be ready as soon as he could, but he had just finished freeing his right wrist from the handcuff when he heard the door of his cell swinging open. The blindfold on his eyes was of little help: his senses stirred like those of a wounded animal as soon as he felt the Force signature walking throw the door.

A familiar smell pervaded the room - the smell of those hair, those soft, lucent hair - melting with the ones of blood and ozone impregnated on the cloak that he supposed was swinging with every step.

He heard those light steps resonating throw the walls until he was able to feel the warmth emanated from the body standing right behind him.

A hand caressed his own hair, going down to draw the outlines of his jaw. He felt a warm breath on his exposed neck and a chin landed on his left shoulder while a delicate finger kept exploring his face, going up till his forehead just to run down again to trace a path from his nose to his lips, stopping there almost as to ask him to be quiet, the other hand busy removing the blindfold.

A kiss just below his ear. The calm before the storm.

«I ask forgiveness for the welcome you received, it’s been a while since the last time we had such famous guest on board. I tried to make amends by taking my sweet time coming here, but it looks like someone’s distracted today. I could hear you thinking from hyperspace. Of course, the tranquilizer might have not helped, but years ago, your wrists would have both been free by now. And I probably would have had some kind of weapon pointed at me.»

When he slipped his free arm behind the steel, letting it run all over that body that he used to know so well, he felt the hand still on his jaw straightening its grip. Taking advantage of that moment of distraction, he directed his hand to where he knew he would find the only thing capable of saving his life. His fingers closed around the cold metal cylinder, easily removing it from its safe on the belt.

He pressed the power button while rotating his hand so that the bundle of scarlet light could hit the handcuff that still held his right wrist.

He threw himself away from the interrogatory table, grabbing the heavy coat of the figure behind him, using it as leverage to reverse their positions.

With a dull thud, his opponent was now pressed where he used to stand, trapped in a vise of flesh and steel, using his own body to keep the other one anchored to the table, the initiated lightsaber just few inches away from both their necks.

A malicious grin appeared on the still hooded face.

«Looks like some things never change.»

With his free hand he undid the tight knot keeping the hood up, finally getting a full sight of what was hidden under it.

He took a moment to study the person he found in front of him: what he knew were soft and chestnut wavy hair were constricted in a tight bun, accentuating the hard angles of a breathtakingly beautiful face, full lips still bended in an evil smile, looking even more red than how he remembered them to be, thanks to the red light of the weapon that was separating them, that same scarlet light that was ominously reflecting in a pair of hazel eyes.

He studied them for a log time, probably much longer than what was appropriate in a situation like the one he was currently finding himself in: he let himself drawn in there like a child incapable of swimming, losing track of the universe around them.

Those eyes… those eyes that still haunted him after all that time, those eyes that infested his most joyful dreams and his most dark nightmares, those eyes that he hadn’t see in so long and that, despite everything, he couldn’t forget.

He sighed, letting the heaviness of those moments get lost in two mere words.

«Hi, Reyna Kh'aar.»

He watched as the grin on the girl’s face got even larger.

«Still problems with your name kink, I assume? Are we back to such formal ways? I thought we were over this.»

A cold laugh emerged from her lips as she went on. «Tell me, then. How do you want me to call you, Ben Solo or Kylo Ren?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everybody!
> 
> This is the first work I ever (forced myself to) published, reason why I don't know how this trip will turn out. I just hope that you're going to enjoy it with me.  
> I've been thinking about this story for almost six months now, so I got most of it already figured out and, even if changes will be made during the way, I'll try to update at least once a week.  
> Not being a native-english speaker, I'm sure you're going to find a shit ton of errors, but I'll try to edit the work every once in a awhile just to check and see if I can get some of them out of our way.  
> In any case, I really hope you're going to like this fan fiction as much as I liked studying and plotting it.  
> See ya all next week,  
> Lu


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this time you’ll need some more info before digging right in: first of all, this chapter starts whit a teenage Ben. Just imagine a pre-TFA where Luke never started training a new generation of jedi, just his nephew.  
> Another - I suppose - important fact is that, in this fanfiction, Ben is going to be just a few years older then Rey, supposedly three, but we’ll get back to that later.  
> Last thing: there will be a brief mention of some kind of relationship between Ben and Zorii Bliss (sorry, couldn’t help the Burn This vibes here), but I want to clarify that it’s going to be one of those classic early teenage years kind of relationships, so don’t worry, it’s not going to last that long. Both Ben and Zorii will end up with their respective soulmates (spoiler alert).

**_Chapter 2_ **

_Falling Leaf. Disarming Slash. Saber Swarm. Blade Wall. Sun Djem. Hawk-bat swoop_.

«Again.»

 _Falling Leaf. Disarming Slash. Saber Swarm. Blade Wall. Sun Djem. Hawk-bat swoop_.

«Again.»

 _Falling Leaf. Disarming Slash. Saber Swarm. Blade Wall. Sun Djem. Hawk-bat swoop_.

«Again.»

_Falling Leaf. Disarming Slash. Saber Swar-_

«Ouch.»

Ben hated form IV. Ataru, with its eccentrically acrobatic movements, with all the jumps and loop the loops, was such a brutal request to make to a 14 years old gangly boy with too long legs and in the middle of an impressive growth, still not completely aware of his own body and, most of all, his own power.

It was’t a lightsaber fighting form, it was a torture technique.

«You’ll try until you have learned to keep your guard up even during the attack maneuvers. I could have hit you in four different marks of contact, so thank the Force if you have just that burnt on your shoulder and not a missing arm.» Luke answer was dry, clearly exasperated by his nephew lacking of control.

«You didn’t have to anyway.» Ben spitted, finding the ground far more interesting than his Master’s face. «Hit me, I mean.»

«If it wasn’t necessary, I wouldn’t have done it. Now, start all over again. And focus on your defense.»

Master and apprentice started sparring again, but it wasn’t long before Luke’s training lightsaber connected with his nephew’s body, hitting him on his knee.

His leg collapsed under his own weight and Ben slid down on the ground, his saber slipping out of his hand. He felt frustration growing inside, knowing the exact moment when it started muting into rage.

He knew how to sedate his feelings, he was trained to do that, to control the ones that risked to evolve into something too big and push them back to a strange place of apathy, but in the last weeks everything felt more intense.

Not only his powers kept growing with a phenomenal speed - or, at least, that was what Luke kept saying - but also his emotional and physical perceptions seemed to increase exponentially. It was as if his body was trying to adapt to all the new things he was starting to feel, expanding itself.

With every new movement that he learnt, the need to rip his mother’s annoying droids’ heads off started increasing; for every life that was added to the constellation of all the living beings that he could feel in the Force around him, there was a robe so short that it didn’t even get to his ankles or wrists anymore; to every swing of his lightsaber, to every Force attack that he could now swing against his Master, corresponded the discovery of a new shade of green in Zorii’s eyes that wasn’t there the day before.

It felt like a new switch in his head, one which he had absolutely no control on. One minute he was going to the lake with Poe and a moment later he found himself running to his secret hiding spot in the forest, so that he could blow off all the anger that suddenly came out from nowhere without anyone judging him, safe from everyone else’s eyes.

He let the pain run through his body, flowing like dark lava in his veins: he pivoted on the offended knee and rotated 360°, using the other leg to hit Luke on the ankles who, surprised by his apprentice outburst, was knocked off his feet, landing flat on his back.

In the blink of an eye, Ben had a lightsaber in his hand and started swinging it with ferocity toward his uncle’s neck. As soon as he felt the counterbalance of another saber blocking hisown, he unconsciously pushed forward with more brutality, noticing just later the new beam of light against his.

«Ben…»

Luke’s voice came out flat, but it was enough to take Ben back to the present. He turned off his saber and quickly retreated away from his uncle.

«Ben, you did it ag-»

But Ben didn’t wait for him to finish the sentence. He already knew who he was going to say anyway.

_You did it again._

_You can’t let emotions control your heart and you actions._

_That’s the way to the Dark Side._

_The Skywalkers have always brought balance to the Force._

_The entire Galaxy is watching us._

_We have a heavy legacy to live up to, us Skywalkers._

_The Skywalkers, Us Skywalkers, being a Skywalker, blah blah blah…_

He probably would have been able to re-enact the entire show if he wonted to - starring Ben Solo aka Leia Organa, Han Solo _and_ Luke Skywalker.

He ran out of the training room, dropping his lightsaber somewhere in the gardens and hoping that it could somehow disappear forever, freeing him from the torture that was currently his life.

He marched across the porch trying to get to his room as fast as he could while ignoring Han calling out his name, his voice resonating between the walls of the endless rooms and corridors of his family villa.

It once belonged to his grandmother, Padmé Amidala, first queen and then senator of Naboo, so it only made sense that her residence would be a majestic one.

It had been their summer house for as long as he remembered: when he was younger, he used to wonder around the manor all alone, exploring every corner and trying to find every secret spot, until one day he asked his parents if the next year they could bring some of his friends withe them, just so that he could have someone to spend his days with while his mother kept working from sunrise to sunset on her next political case and his father disappeared on the Falcon for hours, trying to fix the Force knows what.

His parents were more than happy to oblige, probably feeling guilty for not spending any time with him and hoping that some kids his same age would help keeping him out of their way. Not that he had that many friends, anyway.

The only two people that could actually bear to spend more than a few minutes with him where Poe Dameron, that his family had almost adopted after his parent’s death, so he was probably somehow compelled to spend his days with him, and Zorii Bliss, that tolerated him just because he was too intimidated by her to actually formulate sentences long enough to allow her to understand what a big nerf he was. She always teased him about being deaf mute, but, for some reason unknown to Ben, she seamed to liked it and as long as she kept sneaking around the training room to kiss him like she usually did, he was fine with it. 

Even if most of his memories there were lonely ones, he had always loved Varykino: when his parents told him that they would be moving in their estate on Naboo for some time, he was back in front of them fifteen minutes later with all his things perfectly - maniacally, his dad would say - folded in two suitcases. Obviously, no one took the trouble to explain to him that they were going there just to keep him away from the relentless eyes of the New Republic’s high society and that his mother wouldn’t have joined them.

Better keep it a secret that the son of the almighty Senator Organa was one of those freaks that spent their days lifting rocks and using their powers to control other people’s minds. Those freaks that could either save the galaxy like the great Luke Skywalker, or burn it to ashes like Darth Vader.

Better hide him on a planet far away from the center of the action then, where he could train unseen with his uncle, leaving his own father as a gatekeeper of his gilded cage.

Not that the constant absence of his mother haunted him that much: every time she came to Naboo to visit him, she spent almost every minute fighting with Luke, or Han, or Luke _and_ Han, always because of him.

And the Force save them all from letting Ben Solo have one single easy day, cause his mother’s arrival was expected that same afternoon, thereby a welcoming in full regalia from the three men of the house was expected.

Too bad.

After locking his bedroom’s door behind him, he crouched on the beautifully decorated bay window, looking at the view in the heavy silence.

He could easily slip down it just like all the other times he ended up being grounded. No one would have noticed his absence anyway.

Ben took some more minutes to study the relaxing view in front of him: the crystal clear water of the lake looked even better that morning and the tree on the hills nearby swayed, green and inviting, promising shelter, at least for a little while, from a destiny forced on him by his own name.

He opened the window and stood on the ledge, studying the few feet between him and his fleeting freedom.

When he heard Han’s hand pounding against the door, Ben’s eyes moved to the heavy piece of wood richly decorated that kept trembling under his father’s blows.

«Ben Solo, you open this damn door right now or I’ll-»

Exactly as he did with Luke, Ben didn’t wait to hear the rest of it. With his eyes still fixed on the door, he took a step back , letting his body fall.

Right before he could touch the ground and get himself killed, he called the Force to himself so that he could land on his feet with a grace that he usually didn’t have.

He walked near the walls of the house, ending in front of the back gate that was nearest to the now very familiarpath that would lead him right in the middle of the forest where he had discovered the abandoned wood house years ago, when Varykino was still just a summer house and not his very own private prison.

It was accessed through a door now almost completely unhinged and the only actual room - about the size of the storage room back at the manor (that, granted, was definitely above the average size of normal storage rooms) - was connected to a tiny bathroom big as shoe box.

With some time and a lot of earfuls from his uncle, Ben had actually managed to turn that ruin in some kind of shelter, making a personal training room out of it: two backup training lightsabers, for which disappearance he’d been grounded for two months, a decrepit Marksman-H combat remote droid, some old pillows and some food that he nicked from the kitchen from time to time when the cooks weren’t looking.

He run there, wishing to blow off some steam and get away from his crazy family as fast as he could, eager to feel alone in the middle of the nature.

The nearer he got to the wood house, though, the more he knew that something wasn’t right.

He started feeling a strange presence in the Force while he was still miles away from his destination.

According to Luke, there weren’t as many Force sensitives anymore as there were during the Old Republic times and the ones aware of being Force sensitives were even less, so, even if every living being in the Galaxy was somehow a part of the Force, it was incredibly rare tofind someone able to actively feel any kind of interaction with it.

Despite this, his uncle always discouraged him from lingering too deep or too long on any aura that he could feel in the Force, because even the living organisms completely devoid of any midichlorian seemed to feel that kind of external presence, and it was usually perceived as a threat.

It was an incredibly intimate action, like undressing a person of everything and leaving them exposed to someone else’s eyes, someone that could see and study every deep layer of their being, or at least every layer a Jedi wanted to reach.

Until their very own soul, if they wanted to.

Obviously, Ben loved that particular power.

He stopped a few steps before the wood house, closing his eyes to concentrate on tracking the new presence: he let his senses expand, just as his Master told him every time he was meditating, until he finally found the source of his interest, surrounding and enveloping it with his mind.

It felt like lighting up a fire: at first, Ben felt just a faint power, delicate and distant. Then, it started growing in his mind, developing more definite traits. It was charged with untamed energy, so much so that it felt like a tiny sun, a little star fallen on Naboo.

The concentrate of Force that Ben Solo was feeling kept moving around quickly, almost as if it was running around the place, hiding in a spot and then finding a better one just moments later. He felt it moving around the wood house, in the bushes beside it, in front of it, on the tall tree right in front of the house, then right on the one he was standing un…

_The one he was standing under?_

Ben opened his eyes and tried to get back to the moment as quickly as possible, trying to find where the source of the energy he was feeling was hiding, but he just had the time to see a tiny form falling from the branch on top of him and landing right on his chest, moving too fast for him to even think about stopping it.

Something hit his leg, destabilizing him. He landed on his back with a loud thud, his body pierced to the ground by something heavy.

«Just so you know, if you try to escape, I’ll catch you.»

Ben was too stunned to even remember how to formulate words, let alone escaping. He focused on the figure that was currently crushing him on the floor.

It looked like the Force signature he felt before belonged to a girl. She was crouching on him, so it was a difficult to tell precisely, but he was almost sure she was very petite. Her knees were pressing him down, but now that he was more aware of his own body and his surrounding, he realized that she didn’t wait as much as he first thought. Perhaps he could lift her up without even using any Jedi-ticks.

He took her in for a few seconds: she was dressed in simple clothes, an outfit that his mother would have probably described as _rags_ ,and Ben noticed just then that she was actually pointing a big staff at his neck.

Her hair were up in a strange hairstyle that he couldn’t really see from his position, but she had pretty features and a pair of bright hazel eyes that were big and round in that still childish-like way. She was probably around his age, but she couldn’t be that much younger.

She was still looking at him, a scowl on her face that was probably meant to be like a menacing one, but that only made her look like she was pouting.

Ben tried with all his will to push back a grin.

Everything about her was telling him that she wanted him to be afraid of her, but he could tell that she wasn’t an actual threat. She was just a kid. A kid that was lost in the woods.

«Does this mean that I’m a prisoner?» Ben tried to use the most neutral voice he could master, but he only managed to sound like an adult indulging a child’s fantasy.

«I can kick your Jedi butt if I need to. Your mambo jumbo won’t work on me.»

Ben stared at her astonished. There weren’t that many people in the Galaxy capable of recognizing a Jedi at first sight, and he would have never expected a child to be one of them. «You know what I am?»

«Yes, I do.»

«Ah, _you do_.»

She looked almost offended by the surprise in his voice. «Of course I do. Who else would wander around in a forest with that sackcloth on?»

Now it was Ben turn to be offended. «It’s not a sackcloth. It’s a robe.»

«Same thing, different word. Doesn’t change the situation.»

«Right.» Her words made him realize that he was still on his back with a big heavy staff that she must have materialized out of thin air pointed at his head. «Can I… uhm- Can I get up?»

«It depends. Are you going to try to rip my head off?»

«I - What? No, I won’t. Why would I?

«Well, isn’t that what you Jedi Cavaliers do? Kill Sith Lords?» Hearing the suspect in her voice, Ben felt a gush of betrayal running through his body, even if he didn’t know why. After all, they were strangers. For what she knew, he could easily be a killer.

«No, we- we don’t… first of all it’s Jedi Knights» he said with his know-it-all voicefor which Zorii would have pestered him for hours, if only she had heard him «And we… we are a peacekeepers.» He took a moment to find the right words to explain something that, sometimes, even he didn’t fully understand. «We fight the Dark Side so that it doesn’t take control over everything. We try to keep the Force balanced between Light and Dark, so that the galaxy can be at peace.»

He took a breath, realizing in that moment what she ha just said. «And why would I even want to rip _your_ head off?»

Ben saw her hazel eyes turning a little darker, the look on her face one of complete solemnity.

«Well, because I’m a Sith Lord, of course.» She said in a serious voice, staring deep into his eyes.

He knew the startled look on his face lasted all but three seconds before he started laughing his head off. His laughter was so sincere and unexpected that his whole body started shaking from it and the girl, still perched on his chest, fell down on the ground next to him. Ben looked at her throw watery eyes, but he couldn’t read anything on her face. The slightly offended look from before was back, but now her eyes looked somehow a little sad too. She was smiling, though, and that was good enough for him. He decided right on the spot that she had a lovely smile and he liked seeing it on her face.

Taking advantage of her distraction, Ben moved an arm around, reaching for her staff that was now forgotten between the two of them, and got back on his feet while pointing the end of her weapon against her own neck, his laughter renewed by her outraged face.

«I’ll tell you what. You’re quick and you’re good at sneaking up on people-»

«I wasn’t _sneaking up_ o-»

«- _But_ » he moved the staff from her neck into her hand, waiting for her to grab it so that he could help her get up. «You’re most definitely not a Sith Lord.»

«But I am!» Her indignant tone made the grin that was still lingering on his face turn into a full size smile.

«I’m Ben Solo.» He waited for a reply, but when it became clear that the girl wasn’t intentioned to give him one he huffed out another breathy laugh. «You’re a funny kid, Sith Princess. Do you have a name?»

«I’m not a kid! And don’t call me that!»

«Whatever you say, Sith Princess. So, may I know your name?»

She looked to the ground, her feet far more interesting than Ben’s face had been until that moment.

«Rey.» Her voice came out almost as a whisper, and Ben couldn’t stop the amusement that her sudden shyness caused him.

«Just Rey?»

«Yeah, just Rey.»

«Rey.» he repeated, trying out the weight of her name on his tongue. He knew he should have said a polite goodbye and went back to his room before someone could notice his absence, but there was something about this girl that kept him glued on that spot, in the middle of a forest, in front of a girl he knew nothing about.

He wanted to rectify that and, with this new awareness in his heart, he decided that discovering more about this mysterious girl was worth the consequences he was going to face for sure as soon as his mother had him on hand. In that moment, it didn’t matter: he knew where he wanted to be.

With a sincere smile on his face, he spoke in the softest voice he had ever heard coming out of his mouth.

«So, Rey… you have anything to do this afternoon?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everybody!
> 
> Long chapter this time, but I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Next one will still be a young Ben/Rey one and it should come out in 7/10 days (I hope).  
> In the meantime, have a a great weekend. <3


End file.
